


Under The Mistletoe

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, jason grace is a huge nerd and solangelo shipper, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will under the mistletoe? Do I need to say anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Nico woke to someone shaking him gently awake, in the early hours of the snowy December morning. It was still dark out since you didn’t get much sunlight this time of year. Nico guessed it was around seven in the morning.

 

"Hey, wake up." The voice sounded distant in his fog of sleep. 

 

Nico opened his eyes half way and squinted trying to figure out were the voice was coming from. Someone was kneeling next to his bed and continued to shake his shoulder, pulling him from his half asleep state. All he could form out from his sleepy vision was an outline of head with blonde hair, that shined against the greek fire blazing in the cabin. For a split second, he thought it was Will Solace, and more or less wanted it to be Will. But it wasn’t the bossy son of Apollo. It was the almost equally annoying, son of Jupiter. 

 

"Jason?" Nico mumbled.

 

"Oh good, you’re awake."

 

Yeah, good thing. Nico thought sourly.

 

"Can I help you?" Nico asked sarcastically, his tone coming out more harshly then he had intended for it to be.

 

Jason cleared his throat, probably only realizing now what a huge mistake he made to wake up the son of Hades at dark o’clock.

 

"What are doing later?" Jason asked.

 

"Sleeping." Nico grunted into his pillow. "Now go away." He added, muffled in the pillow.

 

"I’m having a little Christmas party tonight, say you’ll come." Jason said

 

Nico groaned. Ever since things had returned to normal around camp, Jason was constantly on his case about everything and anything. Jason considered himself some sort of older brother figure but Nico thought of it more of Jason, has a mother, always following behind him and nagging him. Nico knew Jason was only trying to help, but sometimes he took things a little too far. Constantly asking how he slept the night before or if he had all three meals of the day or who could forget, the time Jason called across the field asking if Nico had been going to the bathroom okay. Of course, leave it to Jason to embarrass you in front of the entire population of camp. Besides that, Jason had also went out of this way to include Nico anyway he could. To sword training with him, to saving a seat at the campfire for him, Nico was truly thankful to have a friend like Jason Grace. But right now, all he wanted was for Jason to leave so he could fall back asleep.

 

"Will, is gonna be there." Jason added.

 

That was another thing, not only was Jason pestering him about his health. He was also taking the honor to play matchmaker for Nico. Considering everyone else was now in a relationship, since Leo returned with Calypso, Jason had somehow gotten it in his mind that Nico should also have that special someone. 

 

It was true that Nico had been spending a lot of time with Will. Mostly, eating meals with each other or wandering around the camp together. But obviously, Nico being himself, was terrible at indicating any hints Will would be trying to drop that he would be interested in him. He mentally rolled his eyes, if that was possible. Regardless, he’d be lying if Jason didn’t get his attention with that last comment.

 

"Hey, did you fall back asleep?" Jason said, shaking Nico’s shoulder again. "I said; Will is coming."

 

Nico only muttered out a colourful string of swear words that included insults at Jason of how annoying he was being.

 

"Come on, it’ll be fun." Jason promised.

 

"If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?" Nico asked, rolling over and opening his eyes to finally get a good look at Jason.

 

Jason was now standing up and looked down at Nico, who was tangled in the sheets. One thing Nico couldn’t miss was the atrocious Christmas sweater he was wearing. Nico decided that it looked like Rudolf threw up all over it. His glasses were sliding down his nose and his hair was a mess, it looked as if he just rolled out of bed. He had a goofy smile painted on his face, obviously very pleased with himself at convincing Nico to join him tonight. 

 

"What in Hades name are you wearing?" Nico scoffed, trying to keep it together.

 

"Shut up, Piper gave it to me for Christmas." Jason said frowning and crossing his arms.

 

"Oh geez, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she hated you that much…" He smirked.

 

Jason yanked the pillow out under Nico’s head and smacked him over the head with it. Nico let out a muffled laugh and pulled the pillow off his face to see Jason trying to hold back a smile.

 

"So will you come?" Jason repeated.

 

Nico pretended like he was irritated, “I suppose.”

 

"Great!" Jason exclaimed throwing his arms around Nico. 

 

He did that a lot when he got excited, wrapped his arms around you and held you as close as possible. Anybody who knew Jason, could say they had been in at least one bone crushing hug with him. Nico had tried to make it clear that it made him uncomfortable but it seemed to go through one ear and out the other with Jason. After the few months Nico had spent at camp he came to the conclusion there was no point in trying to protest Jason’s enthusiasm. 

 

Jason released him and gave him a wicked grinned. This normally meant he was about to say something stupid. 

 

"I’ll hang up a mistletoe for you, maybe you’ll get lucky." He said snickering and following through with Nico’s prediction of Jason saying something dumb.

 

"I’m going to kill you." Nico warned, but said it friendly enough.

 

Jason raised his hands in defense but only laughed, and now it was Nico’s turn to smack him with the pillow.

 

"Now get the the heck out, before I change my mind."

 

Since he probably knew best, Jason cooperated and left the Hades cabin mumbling something about meeting Piper to decorate.

 

Nico tried to get as comfortable as he could, his cabin was cold since Jason had opened the door and let all the heat out. Pulling the blanket up to his chin, he thought about what Jason mentioned about hanging a mistletoe and getting lucky. He blushed and hid his face under the covers, even though nobody was around, he still felt flustered. Nico pushed that thought from his mind and closed his eyes, hoping to find sleep again. 

 

After awhile he decided to give up on that idea, he pushed himself up and chose to take on the day ahead of him. A few Roman demigods like Hazel, Frank and Reyna would be visiting today. That was probably why Jason decided to have his get together tonight. Nico got ready quickly and step outside, enjoying the silence of the morning and watched the sun begin to peak over the cabins.

 

\- - -

 

Soon after Nico returned to his cabin after dinner, a knock followed on the front door. The day had gone well, he ate every meal with Jason and Piper, and also helped teach some younger demigods how to defend themselves, beating up Percy in the process. He even stopped by the infirmary to ask if Will needed any help but Will shooed him away to only get supplies from Chiron. When he returned that’s when the other demigods arrived and then found himself saying goodbye to Will and walking in the frozen strawberry fields with Hazel and Reyna, while Frank gave some tips to the Apollo kids on archery.

 

The knock to hard wood came again, when Nico was already half way to the door.

 

"I’m coming!" Nico shouted, annoyed. He figured it was probably Jason, ready to drag him to the Zeus cabin for the Christmas celebration but was when surprised when it wasn’t.

 

"Oh, Hazel." Nico said, feeling a little bad that he shouted at her.

 

She only smiled and stepped inside. Hazel had her arms behind her back, trying to hide a rectangular box in bright red wrapping paper.

 

"You don’t have to knock, this is your cabin too y’know." He reminded his sister.

 

Hazel only shrugged, ”I got you something.” She said holding the present out to Nico.

 

Nico took the present but said; “But… I didn’t get you a present.” 

 

That little piece of guilt from before grew inside him. 

 

How could I not get Hazel a present? Nico scolded himself silently.

 

"It’s okay, it was really last minute. I saw it in the store and it made me think of you." Hazel told him sweetly. 

 

Nico only smiled weakly at her. He opened his mouth to say something but Hazel cut him off.

 

"Just open it!" She commanded.

 

Nico did what she said, when he opened it, he raised a eyebrow at Hazel. It was a black sweater with a skull wearing a santa hat. It was tacky but thoughtful and he could see now why Hazel had purchased it for him.

 

"Thank you, Hazel." He managed, not wanting to sound rude. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just he probably wouldn’t go out in public wearing it. He now found himself in Jason’s position of wearing that ugly Christmas sweater he received from Piper. Jason probably knew how horrible it looked but he still wore it because Piper got it for him. 

 

"Will you wear it tonight for the party?" Hazel requested.

 

Nico thought of Jason’s sweater once more and how he only wore it to make Piper smile. 

 

"Of course I will." Nico assured her. "Now we should get going, we don’t want to be late."

 

\- - -

 

When the two children of Hades finally reached the porch of cabin one, they could already hear Christmas music playing inside. Nico knocked on the door and was greeted by a very excited Jason, still wearing his tacky sweater, but now had a pair of reindeer antlers on his head.

 

"Hey guys, come on in." He said gesturing them to enter.

 

Inside, it look like everyone was having a good time. Nico took his time taking it all in, to the cheerful guest to the intense decorations hung everywhere. 

 

"Yeah, Piper went a little over board with the decorations…" Jason said, probably taking notice in Nico’s interest at it.

 

"It looks lovely!" Hazel chimed

 

"Well, make yourselves comfortable." Jason told them before taking their coats and hanging them up.

 

Hazel turned to face him, “I’m gonna go see what Frank is doing, do you want to come?”

 

Nico scanned the room for him. He saw that Frank was playing some party game with Percy and the Stolls. It looked like he and Percy were on a team, against the twins, and were losing big time cause Percy was looking like a sore loser. 

 

"No thanks, I feel like if go over there, Percy will try and get me to play whatever they are doing." He admitted.

 

Hazel giggled, “Okay.” She said before walking off.

 

Nico took in his surrounding again and spotted Annabeth, Piper and Reyna chatting together on a couch and getting along, Reyna saw him and waved. Nico smiled back but averted his gaze elsewhere. It looked as if Cecil and Leo were having a cookie eating contest while Calypso watched, shaking her head. 

 

It took Nico a moment realize this but he was looking for Will. There were a few other demigods he didn’t recognize in the cabin but he wouldn’t let that stop him from his search. Everyone else was standing around talking to each other, sipping on egg nog or nibbling what was left of the cookies that hadn’t been scarfed down Leo’s throat.

 

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked beside him. 

 

In any other situation, Nico probably would have jumped but for some reason in this setting, with everyone laughing or chatting and Christmas music playing, set his nerves at ease. 

 

Solace. Nico didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He spun around to face Will. and swallowed hard. For some reason he felt like his heart was in his esophagus. It did that a lot whenever he got a glance at Will. 

 

"Hey." was all Nico could get out. 

 

"So, where’d you head off to when you left the infirmary today?" Will asked.

 

Nico continued to tell him about his day, catching up with Hazel and Reyna, and eating with Piper and Jason. For some reason, Nico found it easy to talk to Will. Sure, most of the time Will was going off about how Nico should dress warmer or eat more but other then that it was simple.

 

"What did you do in the infirmary today? I would’ve stayed to help out but Hazel want to see me and-"

 

Will held up his hand, acknowledging Nico that it was alright. “Don’t worry, it was more inventory stuff. Making sure we have enough what we need, it is flu season. That reminds me, you are dressing for the weather, right? Cause if you aren’t, I’ll lock you in the infirmary until spring, doc-.”

 

"Doctors orders? Relax will you, Solace." He cut in.

 

Will crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, which he normally did when Nico told him to back off.

 

"Nice sweater, Di Angelo." Will smirked.

 

Nico wondered what Will thought was so funny, until he looked down at his attire. He forgot that he was wearing the sweater Hazel bought for him. 

 

"Hazel gave it to me." Nico replied, trying to regain his calm and confident look he always seemed to lose whenever Will was around. "She said it suited me."

 

"Well, she was right. You look good." Will commented.

 

Nico could already feel his face heating up. He wondered if Will was expecting a compliment in return, he was about to say thank you before he heard Jason say something at him from where he was sitting with Piper.  
"Hey, Nico!" He called and pointed above Nico’s head.

 

Nico looked up and then officially felt all the blood rush to his face. Of course, him and Will had been standing underneath the mistletoe that Jason had promised to hang. Nico looked at Will, who was smiling sheepishly. He returned his gaze back to Jason and Piper, as if silently asking with his eyes what to do next. Jason made a gesture to Will and then proceeded to make out with the air.

 

Before Nico could summon of army of skeletons to send Jason to the underworld, Will was bending down and pressing his lips against his. Nico suddenly had a tight feeling in his chest and felt like his heart was going to explode inside him. It was beating really fast like how it did when his hand brushed against Will’s or if Will hugged him. Nico hated that, he was always too jumpy when he came in contact with someone else, but Will seemed to make it ten times worse. Whenever it happened, Nico found himself wondering if Will’s heart rate increased during those time too.

 

The kiss maybe lasted three seconds, but for Nico it felt like an eternity. While Nico was still in shock of being kissed, Will was trying to figure out where to place his hands. Where as Nico had quickly decided on leaving his arms hanging uselessly frozen by his side, Will couldn’t decided what to do. He hands started at holding Nico’s face in his palms, only to move to his hair, then his shoulders and back to his face once more. That wasn’t even the worst part, Will kept on colliding his nose into Nico’s. Gently, but it was still annoying to have each others noses get in the way, over and over again. But it wasn’t all bad, the best part was that Will’s lips were way warmer and definitely way softer then Nico could have ever imagined them to be. Nico tried his best to kiss back, but for some reason he felt like he wasn’t doing a good job.

 

It’s not like Nico hadn’t thought of kissing Will. He had, plenty of times. But he figured if he even did get the chance it wouldn’t be so awkward. He imagined that the kiss would be like how it was in the movies. Except it was nothing like that all, kisses in movies were magical, special and well, romantic. Nico hated to admit this but he always dreamed of his first kiss, what it would feel like to be swept of your feet in a wistful kiss. This kiss was nothing like you saw in the movies, it was a fumbling mess of Will’s sweaty palm, and bumping noses.

 

When Will pulled away it was only then Nico had realized that he had his eyes wide open in surprise the entire time.

 

To say the least, Nico thought it amateur at best. It was easy to notice this was probably Will’s first kiss too. That thought made Nico’s heart do a little flutter for some reason. Will was trying desperately trying to hold back a goofy grin, but he just looked like he was in pain or something. If the kiss had been awkward for Nico, the feeling was probably mutual for Will as well.

 

Nico’s attention was brought back by a sharp catcall like whistle, he turned his head to see where the sound came from. It seemed to come from Leo’s direction, who was now winking at him and giving him a thumbs up. Nico added Leo, (right after Jason, of course) to his ongoing mental list of people to beat up later. Nico averted his gaze to see that he had quiet the audience staring at him. Then, the whole room broke out into a fit of clapping and cheering. 

 

"Oh, so that’s what Nico meant when he said I wasn’t his type." Percy announced. Earning him a few snickers.

 

"Uh…" Nico murmured, before running out the front door of cabin one.

 

As he left, he heard a few shouts of protests for Nico to come back and a comment from Annabeth calling her boyfriend a idiot. 

 

Did that really just happen? He wondered to himself. Almost as soon as he dashed outside, Nico could hear someone jogging after him. Stumbling of the cabin porch and out onto the snow covered field, he still hadn’t made up his mind where he was going. 

 

"Nico." came Will’s voice, now behind him. "Nico, I’m sorry."

 

Stopping in his tracks he spun on his heels to face the other boy. “Why are you saying sorry?” Nico asked, confused. The apology Will supplied caught him off guard. 

 

I should be the one apologizing. Kissing someone and then having that person run away had to hurt your self esteem. Nico thought.

 

"Because I kissed you." Will stated like it was obvious and trying very hard to not sound upset. "For scaring you and making you run away, I didn’t mean-"

 

"I-I didn’t run away cause you kissed me." Nico interrupted. Nico then thought about how they did that to each other a lot. 

 

Will made a puzzled face, “Then why did you run away?”

 

Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes, kicking some snow in the process. “Everyone was staring at us.”

 

"I didn’t want that to happen, I just wanted to kiss you. I thought that if I didn’t kiss you right then, I’d never get the chance." Will blurted.

 

The only thing Nico could of doing was to snap his head up at him, and stare at him with is mouth open.

 

"You wanted to kiss me? Why?”

 

"In case you haven’t noticed, I like you a lot." He confessed.

 

With those words, Nico couldn’t hold back. Wherever this new confidence came from, it seemed to take over and possess Nico’s body. It pushed him up on his toes and balled the front of Will’s sweater into his fist to pull him down into a more enjoyable kiss. Will made a noise of surprise and Nico could feel him jump a little.

 

I like you too. Oh gods, he likes me back. Nico kept saying over and over to himself.

 

This time, when their lips connected, Nico made sure to have his eyes shut. They moved better against each other this time, less timidly. They both had more courage this time to advance the kiss. Nico felt Will’s hand move to Nico’s sides, pulling him in to his chest. Not trusting himself to let go of Will’s shirt, He hung on, in fear of falling over from pure bliss of his lips pressed against the one he had been crushing on for months. For a moment, Nico almost forgot about his heart pounding in his chest, that was in until Will moved his lips in away against his own that Nico couldn’t even begin to put into words. 

 

He found himself wondering why everyone found first kisses so fantastic, since second kisses seemed way more satisfying. Will pulled away first but still left his hands on Nico’s waist.

 

"Wow." Will said softy at a loss for breath.

 

"I like you too." Nico found himself mumbling. The thought escaped through his lips before he could stop it, but part of him was glad. It’s now or never.

 

"Really?" Will asked.

 

Nico nodded and grinned. “Yes. You can be so dense sometimes, Solace.”

 

Will smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, “You’re not wearing a jacket, you’ll catch a cold. Lets go back inside.”

 

Nico could care less about the cold, he just kissed Will Solace. Knowing Will would throw a fit about Nico not taking care of himself and blah, blah, blah, he cooperated and followed Will back towards cabin one. 

 

He didn’t know what had gotten into him today because suddenly he was slipping his hand into Will’s. His hand was warm against his icy one and he figured Will would start to nag him how his hands, until he saw a bunch of demigods crowded around the front windows of the Zeus cabin. From where the two boys were standing, Nico could make out Jason giving Piper a high five. 

 

"I’m pretty sure that Jason wanted us to kiss, more then I wanted us to kiss." Will commented.

 

That earned a laugh out of Nico, “Oh gods, don’t get me started.”

 

Will chuckled and squeezed Nico’s hand, continuing to pull him along behind him. Marching across the cold field and back towards the Zeus cabin, Nico found himself giving a silent thank you to Jason’s mistletoe, for giving him the best Christmas present he had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
